Prom Night
by Hikari-the-nekoangel
Summary: Prom should be amazing right? Its only the one night a high school girls waits for all year. It's supposed to be the night of their lives, but it's different at Metal City High...It may be the worse night of thses girls lives. An old demon from the past returned to finish these girls off and only one question is hangs in the middle: what happened to make him want them gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Prom Night**

**Summary-**

**Prom should be amazing right? It's only the one night every high school girl waits for all year. It's supposed to be the night of their lives, but the case is different at Metal City High…It may be the worse night of these girls lives. An old demon from the past has re turned to finish these girls off and only one question hangs in the middle: What happened to make this man want them gone?**

Looking down at the newspaper Shiloh cross sighed. He younger brother Kuro looked up to her, "What the matter?" He asked.

"It's nothing just-" She was cut off when two pairs of foot steeps; Shiloh's two older sister came running down the stairs, both were arguing as usual. Akira had her white hair down and draped around her shoulders, she looked ready for the school day. While Aki had her raven black hair ties into a very sloppy bun, she looked like she'd just rolled out of bed. Aki stopped to look over Shiloh's shoulder.

"Why are you reading the newspaper?" She raised an eyebrow and poked at her sister's cheek. Shiloh just shrugged and set the black and white printed paper onto the table.

"No reason, come on Kuro before we're late for school." The four Cross siblings each climbed into Aki's shiny new and expensive car. Aki driving, Akira next to her in the passenger's seat eating a pop tart. Kuro behind her doodling in his notebook and Shiloh on her phone next to him.

Aki was a 17 year old tall, thin girl with long legs and pale skin that made her jet black hair stands out. Emerald green eyes that always had mischief hidden in them. She wore her usual attire of all black, Black boots, black jeans, black tank top, black everything.

Akira was slightly shorter that Aki but had fair skin and bright crimson eyes. Her straight snow white hair was down and draped around her shoulders. She had a black sweater on, even though it was warm out, with her black skirt and red and black striped knee socks and combat boots. She is sixteen.

Kuro was the youngest out of all them, he is fourteen. Wearing a white and black striped long sleeved shirt and jeans with running shoes. He had his brown bangs pinned to the side with three black clips. He never really did care about how he looked, once he'd once wearing Akira's clothing; which gave our parents an interesting call from school.

And finally Shiloh, the fifth teen year old how'd been adopted four years ago. She had silver hair brushing past her shoulder with bangs pushed to the side and slightly in her right deep blue eye. She was dressed in a simple white skirt and black long sleeved top and boots.

After a quite ride to school, the four parted ways. Aki going to gym, Akira to advanced math, and Aki and Shiloh heading towards their English homeroom. "So Shiloh have you gotten a date to prom yet? Aki's going with Kyoya and Akira's going with Ginga."

"No, I probably won't go" she sighed. "Ginga agreed to go with Akira?"

"Apparently so." He shrugged. "What ever happened to that guy in your art class, what was his name?"

"Tsubasa" she looked down, "I heard he was going with Hikaru Hasama."

"Oh…well me and you can go!"

"No Kuro you are my younger brother."

"We're not blood related! Anyways I wasn't planning on going, but I want my big sister to go and have a good time."

"That's sweet of you, but I think someone else might want to go with you" Shiloh smiled.

"Oh yeah, who?" Kuro looked around.

"Well Ginga was telling me that Madoka had wanted to ask you, but you had told everyone you weren't going-" Kuro ran off,

"Sorry, but I got to ask her before someone else does!"

"He's going to be late" She laughed to herself and proceeded to open her locker. Once opened at newspaper fell out and on to the floor. But someone else had picked it up.

"Here" Tsubasa was standing near her with the paper held out to her.

"Th-thanks Tsubasa." She mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

"No problem" he smiled before going on, "I was wondering if you'd like to…go to the prom with me…" he was blushing slightly.

"Wow really?"

"Um, yes."

"But I thought you were going with Hikaru?" _Stupid don't ask questions and just say yes!_ She told herself.

"Actually I told her to ask Ryuga. He's liked her since grade school." He smiled, "So do you want to go…?"

"Of course! - I mean, yeah sure. Whatever"

"Great I'll see you tomorrow night" he kissed her cheek and left at the sound of the bell, leaving Shiloh in a little daze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rima and Rina Spade belong to Aki-the-Neko-Bunny; Shiro Misaki also does belong to her. And Pandora is an OC we share together.**

The first half of the day seemed to fly by Shiloh. She went from class to class until it was time to meet up with Kuro for lunch. The cafeteria was buzzing with gossip about the prom, who was going with who, and what people planned to wear. "That reminds me I don't anything to wear…" Shiloh mumbled when she passed Sena Princeton and her two friends, twin girls each named Rina and Rima Spade.

Sena was the schools typical queen bee. She had flawless fair skin with a thin frame, weighing only 115 lbs. She had shinning blond hair that was curled today and went just below her chest. Her eyes were a green-blue color. She wore a white lace see through shirt with a black tanktop underneath, a pair of short gray shorts and white heeled ankle boots. All completed with her normal make up and jewelry.

Rena and Rima both had red hair, Rina had her tied back, and dark eyes. Both wore the same thing; white short skirts with expensive looking pink blouses and white heels.

"Wait, Shiloh you're going to the dance?" Sena stopped me.

"Yeah someone just asked me" I smiled at her.

"I wonder witch boy was so desperate to get a date that they chose you." Rina snickered along with the other girls.

"Yow know I bet she's going with Kuro her younger brother!" Rima said, just loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"I overheard them talking about it this morning!"

"I'd expect something like this from you dog of a sister, Aki, but not you." Sena tried to conceal her laughter.

"Why don't you shut your big mouth Sena and leave my date alone" Tsubasa had gotten up from the table he'd been sitting at with Kyoya, Ginga and Ryuga.

"You're her date!?" Rena and Rima gasped in sync.

"But you're **MY **boyfriend" Sena argued.

"If I recall last night at the football game he dumped you, in front of everyone there" Kyoya cut in. Sena, who was fuming with anger, pointed at Shiloh.

"Shut up you two, Shiloh one day I'll get you back, real good to!" She then stomped off with her two friends in tow, but Aki stopped her in the doorway.

"IF YOU EVER CALL ME A DOG AGAIN I HIT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL SEE SPOTS FOR A WEEK!"

"Ignore Sena; she's just jealous of you." Tsubasa led her to sit with him and the other three guys.

"Why would she be jealous of me?"

"You're beautiful, and guys could honestly like you better because you're a good girl and Sena…well, Sena's gone out with the whole football team and more."

"That and your chest is too small" Kyoya rudely butt in. Shiloh blushed because Kyoya had obviously been staring in that area for a good amount of time.

"Shut up" Ryuga said. Tsubasa just gave him a sideways death glare before continuing their conversation. Shiloh learned lots about them; Ryuga was going with Hikaru Hasama, Ginga with her sister Akira and Kyoya with Pandora Fujimora from her homeroom. Overall she had a pretty good time.

After three more classes she had to report back to her homeroom for the remainder of the school day, which was only twenty minutes. She next to Pandora Fujimora, Shiro Misaki, and Hikaru Hasama.

Pandora had long silver hair fell to her waist. She had bright blue eyes. Her pale skin was easily noticeable with the dark dress she wore that ended below her knees and a pair of boots. Shiloh noticed the blue pendant she wore, it was Kyoya's but Pandora most likely snatched it from him.

Shiro had super light messy lavender hair and poison purple eyes. He was wearing a forest green hoodie, baggy blue jeans and had a much tiered look to him.

"Don't feel bad Shiloh, me you and Hikaru can go dress shopping. I didn't know if Kyoya wanted to go to prom or not until late last night, so I need a dress too." Pandora smiled.

"What were you doing at Kyoya's house late last night?" Hikaru questioned.

"Dirty things I bet" Shiro mumbled and lifted his head from his arms.

"I-It wasn't like that!" Pandora's face lite up with a Scarlett blush.

"Sure, well you guys have fun later" Shiro yawned, "Me and my date will probably see you there."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Shiloh questioned, fully aware of her best friend being gay.

"Namu Kitamura" He whispered dreamily.

"You're going with us shopping." Hikaru stated, "You have great fashion sense and you're a total diva about correction of mishaps. Madoka's also coming sense Kuro just asked her. We'll meet at the mall at Six O'clock." The four nodded before parting ways before the bell rang, but not before Shiro said-

"I AM NO DIVA HIKARU, YOU ARE THE DIVE. HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

When Shiloh went home and ran up to her room to get ready to leave in just an hour and a half. She finished her homework and deemed it was a good idea to take a quick shower. Her room had a bathroom attached, that of which she shared with Akira. After shower and changing she began to redo her make up. Except throughout her whole routine she felt like someone was watching her, scratch that someone WAS watching her and she had and pretty good idea of who it might be…

**Meanwhile in a tree! _Mysterious man's POV_**

"Look at her…she hasn't changed one bit. As beautiful as she ever was." I watched her from afar; she was just a breath taking as the first day I met her. Same hair, same eyes, same smile, same body…same everything. The wind blew and caused a tree's branch to blow in the way of her window. "Tomorrow she will be mine once more. No one will get in the way…not this time."


End file.
